Catch Me
by IsabelleWinter
Summary: Olivia just got out of a relationship that she tried so hard to keep. She goes into depression. Until her sister, Marie comes and drags her from New York all the way to Forks, where she meets the hot-headed werewolf Paul. Can he heal her? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1: Tiny Heart

**A/N: FOR ****MOR'S IMPRINT STORY CHALLENGE****! PICS ON PROFILE!**

**Chapter 1: Tiny Heart**

Tiny heart  
Stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up for me?

I love you so  
I wanna meet you again  
Before one of us must go

Your lips touched every hand but mine  
In the shadows you slept fine  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?

-Flyleaf

* * *

I've always thought who was I? What was I to think he loved me? He stabbed in my heart slowly, day by day. I thought, 'Well, all girlfriends and boyfriends go though this.' Boy was I wrong. I saw the television, the girls with the perfect boyfriends that paid for their dinners, held doors, complimented, and did everything in the gentleman's book. Dylan was the same when I met him. The nice guy that I liked. He smiled a lot, which I also liked a lot. He was the perfect guy. I met him at the music store. I was trying out new music, when I spotted him.

_He had light brown hair that was styled in a messy, tousled look. The guy had these gorgeous pink lips and a dimple in his chin. His eyes were closed, his head bopping to the music he was listening to. When he opened his eyes and saw my gaze, I smiled at him. He smiled back, showing his full dimple chin and sparkling blue eyes._

_I took out my earphones and so did he. He approached me, never looking away. I subtly ran my fingers through my brown hair, trying to fix it or make it look neater. _

"_Hi, my name is Dylan. Do you have you a map? 'Cause I seem to have got lost in your eyes." I laughed out loud._

"_Okay. Baby, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see." He laughed with me. "Come on, Dill. You think cheesy pink-up lines are going to get me swoon? Please." _

"_What will make you swoon?" He said, grinning confidently. I looked at him, dazed. I shook my head._

"_Uh…Wait, hold on while I recover." He chucked. I cleared my mind and was finally in control. I glanced at him. "Oh, I don't know, flowers, serenading me, dancing with me, kissing me, giving me gifts…ya know. Romantic stuff."_

"_Oh really? Well, it just so happens that I do all that kind of 'romantic stuff'." He air-quoted with his hands. Which, were to point it out were long. Just saying._

"_Well, we'll just see about that won't we?" _

"_Yeah, we will. Here's my number." I took it, surprised. _

"_You already had your number ready? Were you expecting this?" I playfully squinted my eyes at him suspiciously. _

"_No. Just look at it and you'll understand." I childishly glared at him and then looked at it cautiously. _

_**Dylan Brooks**_

_**Occupation- Dog walker, waiter, secretary **_

_**Age- 18**_

_**Number-555-236-7809**_

_I raised an eyebrow and said, "Dog walker?" Practical, romantic and cute._

_He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah. Do you think it's too dorky? I mean is it weird for a boy to like dogs and for walking them to be his job? Dogs are awesome, though. Sometimes it's like –"_

"_Hey. You're rambling." _

"_Oh. Sorry. It's just that when a pretty girl like you comes around, I get all nervous and tongue-tied…it's difficult." I put a hand on his shoulder and pouted._

"_Aw, don't worry you'll get used to my beauty." I wasn't conceited at all, but I loved messing with this guy._

_He laughed. "What song were you listening to?" He said, suddenly._

"_Oh, Paramore." I loved that band. Not as much as Evanescence, but Paramore comes in second._

"_That's cool band."_

"_It is." I nodded, agreeing. I put one ear bud in his ear and the other in mine. The song 'crushcrushcrush' then came on. Actually, I put it on._

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

_Oh uh_

"_That band is so good." I said as I packed up. Time to go home. I took the ear bud out and started to walk but then I remembered Dylan. "Oh! Dylan! Sorry. Sometimes when I'm in my music, I'm_ in_ my music."_

"_That's okay." He smiled._

"_I've got to go home. Bye Dylan!" I said as walked away, frowning as I saw the rain. Dammit I forgot my umbrella in the car. Eh, who cares?_

"_Wait!" I turned around to see Dylan, standing next to me. _

"_Fast runner. What is it?"_

"_You just leave without me knowing your name?"_

"_Oh yeah." I said recognition in my voice. "Olivia."_

"_Olivia." He repeated. "Beautiful name." _

"_Thanks. My mom choose it." I responded. Mom…_

"_She's a good name-chooser."_

"_Yeah. She was." I knew he would ask me what I meant by was so I changed the subject. "So Dylan I've got to go, okay?"_

"_Beddy-bye time?"_

"_Yes, beddy-bye time. Night Dylan." I wrapped my arms around his waist, inhaling his cologne._

"_Night Olivia."_

That was day I met him. When I got home, I didn't call him. I decided to make like a guy and call 3 days later. I did…

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?"_

"_Hi. It's Olivia."_

"_Olivia?"… "Oh! Olivia! The girl from the music store, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Olivia. You haven't called in three days! Why would you do that to me?"_

"_Oh I was just busy. You know. Stuff." I said, washing my dishes._

"_Yeah. I know that stuff. The one over there at that place with the thing." I chucked._

"_You know it!" I shouted, as if I was proud._

"_When will I see you again?" I bit my lip. This was something I was dreading._

"_I don't know." I've never actually been in control of the date before. "Uh, what about something simple like a coffee shop or lunch?"_

"_Where? I could meet you there tomorrow at like, around…12:00 in the morning?"_

_I smiled. "Sure."_

_The next day…_

_I had spent the entire morning looking for something to wear when I found a casual dark blue dress and slipped on some black ballet flats. I went into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water, then dried it off._

_I then put on some black mascara and eyeliner. It was a casual occasion. I smoothed some lip-gloss on, and sprayed on my signature scent, vanilla. I only used Vanilla Body Fantasies though._

_I grabbed my purse and skipped downstairs, humming to myself. My roommate, Kathy, was watching me carefully. "Where are you headed to?"_

"_A date." I replied._

"_You sure look like it." With that, I frowned._

"_What do you mean? Is it too much?"_

"_No. I'm just saying that, as always, you look beautiful." I blushed and thanked her. Did I mention she was a lesbian?_

_At the coffee shop _

_I was waiting for him. Hm. "La-lalala." I sang randomly._

"_You have a lovely singing voice." I turned and saw Dylan in a black shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still messily neat. He looked hot._

"_Thank you." I watched as he sat across from me._

"_No problem." I smiled weirdly. Then the waiter came._

"_Hello, I'm Dana and I'll be you're waiter for today. How may I help you?"_

_Dylan looked at me. "A butter roll and coffee, please. Make sure you put a lot of sugar, okay? In the coffee, I mean." She nodded. _

_The date began._

Stop. Stop. I have to stop. This has become scary. I would stay in bed, watch a Spanish soap opera and reminisce. I hardly ate. It's quite pathetic really. Kathy is concerned. She wanted to help. I told her if she could get some chocolate that would be nice. That was a month ago.

I heard soft murmurs outside my door. They sounded like: 'How could you let it go for this long' and then an 'I'm sorry'.

I thought nothing of it. Until I heard a knock I didn't move. I didn't say anything. _Dylan._ His face popped up in my head. I moaned longingly. _Dylan, I miss you. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you…please come back. _His lips, his hair, that tiny mole above his lip…

Then my door opened. I put my head deeper in pillow. "Ollie?"

I knew that voice. Where did I remember that voice?

"Ollie? Can you talk? Can you move?" My bed moved. I whimpered. Stay away from me, whoever you are.

"Ollie? It's Marie. Do you remember me?" I remembered her now. She was my big sister. I had disconnected with most of my family after the…_break-up._ I let out a deep shaky breath, and then gulped.

I opened my eyes finally in 1 month and turned my head from my pillow and to the ceiling. The light that shined from my bedroom hurt my eyes. I blinked several times. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked over to my sister. She was just like I remembered. Brown hair, soft features, lip-gloss. The first thing she said to me almost made me roll my eyes, despite my situation.

"No offense, but you look horrible."


	2. Chapter 2: Tommorow

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a little late. Damn me and my little time. So I was watching Street Fighter and I totally fell **_**in love **_**with Kristen Kreuk. *sigh* Pics on profile! Oh and just to tell you, I'm straight...but I am still in love with her! That sounds so not straight but it's true! But, still, no homo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does, blah blah blah it's my story.**

* * *

"_No offense, but you look horrible."_

And for the first time, I opened my mouth to talk. "Thanks, because that's what I want to hear from my sister that I haven't seen in, what like 9 years?" She looked away and chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Ya see, I went to college and met this guy, things got serious, and next thing I know it, I'm engaged and have a degree in fashion." She went through all of this and I didn't even know. I feel like such a selfish bitch. I was so wrapped in Dylan that I didn't think about my family. But I can't think of that as an excuse. I haven't seen Marie in _nine years_. I've only been with Dylan for 5 months. I've talked to her on the phone a couple times, but still.

I was lying here while my sister was having a life. Ugh, that sounds so pathetic.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked. I haven't seen her in _nine years_ and I ask this? Wait to make her feel welcome, Olivia. Her face went suddenly serious.

"Olivia. Listen to me. I know that this…break-up was, _is_ hard to get over but you have to get over it. You can't just mope in your bed all day, watching TV and such. You have to get up, and live. Be something. Do what you love. Don't waste your college diploma. Come with me to Forks."

"But…Dylan said being a nurse is stupid." I said, voicing the first thing I thought. Marie shook her head.

"Dylan is stupid. He doesn't know-"

I gasped. "Dylan is _not_ stupid! He's, he's," And I started sobbing. Then I felt two arms wrap around me.

"We'll get through this together. But first, take a shower. Wash your hair. Do your nails. Now get up." Marie ripped off the covers off of me. Now I had to get up and do things. She held out her hand.

This gesture wasn't just helping me get up from bed. I knew that. It was also saying if I agreed with her, and if I would move with her to where she was living, to Washington. It was saying did I trust her to do this. To leave everything behind, just forget everything about Dylan. It was going to be hard, but I'd try.

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I wobbled a bit; I haven't been standing and walking for a while. My head felt dizzy and my vision went half black then cleared again. I looked at her. She nodded reassuringly.

Then I took a 3 hour shower. I used my cinnamon scented shampoo in my tangled, mistreated hair. And I used my Dove shower gel to do the rest. When I got out, I felt refreshed. I brushed my teeth for about another 4 minutes then blow dried my brown hair. When I came out, the house felt like the North Pole. I shivered.

I walked into my bedroom and looked at my sister. Well, actually, step-sister. "Good, now get changed. We're gonna have a coffee break and talk."

"Uh…can't we just stay here and talk?"

She grinned softly. "You've gotten lazy."

"No, no. I just don't wanna go out for coffee, okay?"

"Okay, sure. But we will go outside." She said, daring me to argue with her. I nodded.

Marie walked out, leaving me to change. I got dressed in jeans and a shirt, and put my hair in a ponytail. When I came downstairs, I found that my sister was having an intense conversation on the phone.

"_You can't do that,"_ I heard her say. The person on the other line said something. _"Because it's too dangerous" _She paused._ "No, David. It's not –"_ He interrupted her. _"Okay. Love you too." _I bit my lip, feeling like I intruded. But it was an accident, I didn't really mean it. I walked up to her.

"Who was that?" She jumped and turned and when she saw it was me, she calmed down but there was still panic in her eyes.

"No one important…What did you hear?" She snapped the last part.

"I didn't hear anything." I lied. The panic in eyes disappeared and she took a breath.

"Okay, how about that talk? Let's go."

While walking, my mind wondered. What did Marie mean when she said 'it's too dangerous and illegal'? What was? Who was David? Was Marie in some kind of trouble? I looked at her. Was she in something? Maybe it wasn't as safe in Washington as I thought.

"That's good." Her statement made me snap out of it. She was pointing to something and when I glanced at it, it was a small park. There were a few kids, but that was in another part of the area. She was pointing at two swings.

We walked over to them and sat. "So…tell me. What happened?"

I looked at floor. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them, bear anything for them, no matter how much they hurt you mentally, emotionally, physically?" She was silent as I explained everything that happened with Dylan. As I told her I was cautious with my words.

* * *

"So where is he now?" she asked after two heartbeats had gone by.

"I don't know." She nodded at my response.

"No, I mean in –" Her phone rang, interrupting her sentence. She slipped her cell phone out from her pocket "Hello? I told you not to!" She smiled at me and put her finger up indicating that she needed one moment. She got up walked over to a place where I couldn't hear her, but see her.

I started to swing slowly, not wanting to evade her conversation. I wasn't that nosy of a person. I had no right to be in her business, but if that said business was getting her in trouble…No, stop thinking like that! You see this is why Dylan did what he did! I flinched and felt my eyes water. Damn it.

I shook my head, as if that would shake the memories off. He isn't here anymore; he isn't going to be doing that to you anymore. But didn't he do those things because he loved me? That was what he said, at least. I never believed him in any way possible. I mean there was evidence all over his apartment that I wasn't the only one he was with. It was like a weird game; he hit me, I hit him back. Not a game to her of course. Dylan plays his games seriously.

_It all started when I was at a party that Dylan took me to. I was having fun, talking to guys and things like that, while Dylan was flirting and being stupid with his friends. While I was laughing at something a friend had said, a guy walked up to me. I remembered everything about him; how he looked, how he smelled, how he tasted when he plopped his lips down on me. _

I took a deep breath and swung higher.

_That was a very bad decision, for me and the guy. The guy was drunk, and he didn't know me at all. I was a bit surprised; I mean being caught off-guard with a drunken stranger that smelled of tobacco and axe made me a bit paralyzed, so my body froze with shock. He tasted like beer; an awful taste because I wasn't drinking that night. When he let go, he smiled at me and winked. I just gave him a confused and disgusted look. Then I felt a hand wrap very too tightly around my wrist. I heard the music, my drunken friends giggling idiotically, people howling and singing along to some of the lyrics. I remember thinking that the song was so up-beat; it made me tired. My ears hurt. I wanted to go home and sleep. The hand, still firmly draped around my wrist, dragged me through the crowd, pushing the dancing people angrily. _

"_Dylan, where are we going?" I asked, confused why he was mad._

"_Home," He had snarled. That kept me quiet throughout the whole ride home; there was no music in the car. When we got there, he got out and slammed his door. It made me flinch. I got out silently and closed my door and followed him inside. _

_He sharply turned around to face me, his face furiously red. "Olivia." He said my name through his teeth._

"_Yes."_

"_What the fuck, Olivia? Are you fucking cheating on me?" He roared._

"_No. I'm not cheating on you." I responded calmly. He growled and I saw his face twist into unimaginable fury before I was slapped across my face, so hard the sound resonated in my ears and I fell to the floor. _

"_You stupid, lying bitch!" He kicked me in the ribs, earning a cough from me. "You kissed the guy, and you didn't cheat on me? Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" He yelled, kicking me in the ribs three more times. _

"_Stop," I cried, my ribs ached and it hurt to talk. He did stop. Or did he? I didn't know. All I remember is getting up and closing one of my hands into a fist and swinging that hand across his cheek. He didn't fall, just faltered back a few steps with an astonished expression on his face._

"_God dammit!" He yowled. Holding onto the cheek, his mouth made a small movement, then he spit out blood. I watched in horror. "You little cunt!" Blood seeped out his mouth and dripped down his lips. He lunged at me, which I dodged. I tried to run, but somehow he caught up and pulled my hair. I screamed, terrified. _

"Hello? Ollie? Hello, earth to Olivia." Marie was waving her hand in my face.

"What? Yes?"

"Wow; you must of been thinking hard, huh." She must have seen my faraway expression.

"Yeah," I didn't exactly tell her what he did to me. I told her that he did horrible things to me. And she asked what horrible things. I said that was a long story and I preferred not to talk about it.

"Do you know what happened to mom and dad?" I looked at her, wondering why she asked me about them now. I haven't heard from them ever since I was living with them and they kicked me out, literally, and spitting in my direction harshly.

"No. Why? Do you know?"

"Yeah…well kind of." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she glanced guiltily at me, "they called me."

"No, it's alright. You were always their favorite; being blood and everything." She gave me an apologetic look, she couldn't deny that fact. For example, Marie got an A; they gave her an IPod or something like that. When I got an A, they said, "Good for you. Keep it up." Without an appraising look or a smile, just an 'I don't care' look, that was how my life was.

And it sucked. "So what did they say?"

"They just wanted to check up on me, see if I was okay. I asked where they were, because you know they moved out of that house, and they said, 'That's not important.' And I said, 'Yeah, it is, if you guys want me to visit.' Then I heard the strangest sound; it sounded like a whoosh. Then they hung up. I tried calling them back, but they called from a payphone."

I nodded. I didn't understand the sound she was talking about. That was the strangest part. I wasn't jealous or angry or hurt or surprised that they didn't call me; they hated me. "Okay."

"Whoa, it's getting late. Come on." We walked all the way to the house. It wasn't a long walk. Plus, I was used to walking anyway. I jogged a least 3 times a week in the mornings.

When we got there, we saw Kathy and her girlfriend, on the couch watching TV. "Hey." She said, smiling at us. Her girlfriends arm was around her shoulder. Rebbecca, I recalled.

"Hey." I responded back. "What are you guys watching?" I said as I took off my jacket.

"Jersey Shore. Ya know, that stupid show with all of the Italians? Not that there's anything wrong with Italians, I mean I am one." Rebbecca told me.

"I love that show! What episode is it?" I asked, excited.

"Uh, can't really tell. But the girls were arguing and yelling at this other girl."

"Oh, that episode," I nodded.

"Olivia, we've to get packing. Its 7:24 and we have to get up early tomorrow for the flight."

"Flight?" I echoed.

"Yes, the flight to Forks, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. But it's tomorrow?"

"Sure. You see –"

"Could you guys take this chat somewhere else? We're watching a show." Kathy hit Rebbecca.

"Becky! Don't be rude!" She looked at us. "Sorry guys. But could you?"

"Sure." Marie followed me into my bedroom. "Marie, why did you book the flight so early?"

I said as I took out my suitcase and opened it.

"Kathy called me and said that it was an emergency. She told me you were in a depressive state and couldn't snap out of it. So I booked a flight for Washington for both of us before I came here." She responded as she helped me. "That's why I have so little things here. I thought that I could come here, get you going, and then take you with me to Forks. A simple and quick procedure,"

"Oh. Well, how did you know that I wanted to leave New York? I don't mind much, but what if I didn't want to?"

"Then I'd make you come."

"Really?" I said as I took out another smaller suitcase. "You would get violent?"

She put on a thinking look. "If you were that bad, yes. I'd drag your ass out of bed."

"Oh, you're such a good friend," I said, being playfully sarcastic, "Cause if you in a depression and just got of a relationship, I'd be the great sister I am and get couple of guys to pick you up and drag your ass down the street, where they would put you in a car and take you where I want to. Because I'm just that good of a person,"

Marie looked at me. "You know what I mean."

When we finished packing, she set my alarm clock to 4:00. She collapsed on my bed and covered herself with the covers. I joined her and turned the opposite way from her. I didn't know I was this tired until I got in the bed. Then I closed my eyes and the last thing I saw was the bright green numbers that said: _8:03_.

* * *

** Did you not like it? Or did you think it was stupid? Or maybe you're wondering why you're even reading this? Tell me. Review. It doesn't matter; you don't have to write a whole paragraph or anything, but at least write, 'Good story' or something short like that. So I could see that I'm doing a good (or great) job, ya know? I've been there. Like when you wanna review but you're too lazy...I'm very lazy...Hahahaha. Oh my gosh I sound so desperate xD. Shutting up now.**


End file.
